The present disclosure relates to a server device and a service provision method.
Services, which are provided from a server to a client through a network, are often provided for a particular user who has been granted the authorization to use. For example, a user logs in to a server using a pre-registered user ID and password. The server identifies the user using the user ID, and provides a service that is available for the user who has been granted the authorization to use.
Further, in order to prevent unauthorized use of the user ID, a service may be provided to a particular client device that is used by a particular user. In this case, an ID or a name of the client device is used as information for identifying the client device. For example, Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO2005/006203 describes a technology that facilitates management of information for identifying a client device through registering the name of the client device that is input by a user in a server.